indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Diamonds
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWA2pjMjpBs Rihanna - Diamonds Diamonds (оригинал Rihanna) Бриллианты (перевод Carmen Queasy) Shine bright like a diamond, Сияй ярко, как бриллиант, Shine bright like a diamond. Сияй ярко, как бриллиант. Find light in the beautiful sea, Найди свет в прекрасном море, I choose to be happy, Я выбрала быть счастливой, You and I, you and I, Ты и я, ты и я, We're like diamonds in the sky. Мы словно бриллианты в небесах. You're a shooting star I see, Ты падающая звезда, которую я вижу, A vision of ecstasy, Осязаемый восторг, When you hold me, I'm alive, Когда ты обнимаешь меня, я оживаю... We're like diamonds in the sky. Мы словно бриллианты в небесах. I knew that we'd become one right away, Я сразу же знала, что мы станем единым целым, Oh, right away. О, сразу же. At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays, С первого взгляда я почувствовала силу солнечного света, I saw the life inside your eyes. Я увидела жизнь в твоих глазах. So shine bright, tonight, you and I, Так сияй ярко, этой ночью ты и я – We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky. Мы прекрасны, словно бриллианты в небесах. Eye to eye, so alive, Глаза в глаза, полны жизни, We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky. Мы прекрасны, словно бриллианты в небесах. 2x: 2x: Shine bright like a diamond, Сияй ярко, как бриллиант, Shine bright like a diamond, Сияй ярко, как бриллиант, Shining bright like a diamond. Сияя ярко, как бриллиант. We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky. Мы прекрасны, словно бриллианты в небесах. Palms rise to the universe, Руки подняты к Вселенной, As we moonshine and molly, Пока мы излучаем лунный свет. Feel the warmth, we'll never die, Почувствуй тепло, мы никогда не умрём, We're like diamonds in the sky. Мы словно бриллианты в небесах. You're a shooting star I see, Ты падающая звезда, которую я вижу, A vision of ecstasy, Осязаемый восторг, When you hold me, I'm alive, Когда ты обнимаешь меня, я оживаю... We're like diamonds in the sky. Мы словно бриллианты в небесах. At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays, С первого взгляда я почувствовала силу солнечного света, I saw the life inside your eyes. Я увидела жизнь в твоих глазах. So shine bright, tonight, you and I, Так сияй ярко, этой ночью ты и я – We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky. Мы прекрасны, словно бриллианты в небесах. Eye to eye, so alive, Глаза в глаза, полны жизни, We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky. Мы прекрасны, словно бриллианты в небесах. 2x: 2x: Shine bright like a diamond, Сияй ярко, как бриллиант, Shine bright like a diamond, Сияй ярко, как бриллиант, Shining bright like a diamond, Сияя ярко, как бриллиант. We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky. Мы прекрасны, словно бриллианты в небесах. Shine bright like a diamond, Сияй ярко, как бриллиант, Shine bright like a diamond, Сияй ярко, как бриллиант, Shine bright like a diamond. Сияй ярко, как бриллиант. So shine bright, tonight, you and I, Так сияй ярко, этой ночью ты и я – We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky. Мы прекрасны, словно бриллианты в небесах. Eye to eye, so alive, Глаза в глаза, полны жизни, We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky. Мы прекрасны, словно бриллианты в небесах. Shine bright like a diamond 7x Сияй ярко, как бриллиант. 7x Источник: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/r/rihanna/diamonds.html © Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/.